Savin me
by Kami-cute
Summary: Él se siente prisionero de sí mismo. Pero ella lo salva. De la oscuridad. De la soledad. Reviews.


**:::: Savin me ::::**

Inuyasha estaba desesperado. Hacía un tiempo había entendido que Kikyo era solo una ilusión. Un pobre amor platónico. En cambio...Kagome era más. Ella era la que lo había salvado. La que le había brindado una nueva oportunidad para vivir y sin pedirle nada a cambio. Kagome lo era todo para Inuyasha. Ella era su verdadero amor, no cabía dudas. Pero para el hombre bestia...las cosas no eran tan simples como se planteaban.

Prision gates won't open up for me 

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of this four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hhhurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Para Inuyasha, era difícil. Él era un ser híbrido. Mitad humano, mitad demonio. Y ella no se merecía eso. Por mucho amor que ella le tuviera y le profesara...él temía. Y no a ella, sino a sí mismo. Pensaba que dentro de él, el demonio era algo inseguro. Se sentía encerrado. Enjaulado entre cuatro paredes, sin derecho a ser feliz. Se sentía arrastrar por la oscuridad para poder llegar a la luz. Para poder llegar a ella. A su Kagome. Pero tenía miedo. De herirla. De él mismo.

Y aunque quisiese, esos sentimientos no podía reprimirlos. Quería hacer de cuenta como que no existían. No eran útiles. No eran nada importantes. Pero Inuyasha sabía bien que lo único que necesitaba para seguir vivo, era a Kagome a su lado. Y si no la tenía...si no la tenía...

Show me wath it's like 

_To be the last one stading_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll be show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it for me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Kagome era todo lo que Iuyasha no había tenido en un buen tiempo. Una compañera. Una amiga. Una confidente. Una madre. Una maestra. Una especie de niñera. Pero por sobre todo, era la mujer a la que amaba. Por eso es que él tanto la quería y necesitaba. Ella era la que le mostraba y enseñaba las cosas nuevas.

Con ella quería aprender también lo que era ser el único que espera por algo. O alguien. Quería aprender realmente qué era bueno y qué era malo. Aunque ya lo hacía. Kagome era buena. Su sonrisa era buena. Sus caricias eran buenas. Sus ojos y sus miradas eran buenos. Su forma de caminar era buena. Pero los caprichos de ella eran malos...¿o buenos? Y los osuwaris eran terribles. Aunque gratificantes.

Él lo único que quería era que ella lo tuviera en cuenta para algo más que amigos. Para el amor. Y él sería capáz de demostrarle su amor. Pediría a la perla de Shikkon convertirse en humano. Dejaría toda su vida atrás. Sus amigos. Su vida de híbrido. Su fuerza. Su libertad. Lo dejaría todo por demostrarle cuanto la quería y lo que él podía llegar a ser. Lo dejaría todo solo si ella lo decía...si ella decía que valía la pena salvarlo. Que valía la pena amarlo.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me 

_With this broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_This city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge ooof the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry up I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Él sabía que no tenía ganado el cielo. Había matado a mucha gente. Alguna inocente. Otra, culpable. Pero de todas formas, no podía ser perdonado. Era un híbrido. No merecía el perdón. Pero en ella descubrió todo lo contrario. No le importaba ahora si las puertas del cielo no se abrían a su llegada, porque tenía a un ángel a su lado. La tenía a Kagome. Y sabía que él podía ser un ángel. Alguien bueno. O lo había sido en algún momento. Ahora tenía las alas rotas. Y no podía volar. No podía soñar. No tenía esperanzas. Pero Kagome le ayudaba a soñar y a volver a creer. Lo hacía volar de nuevo.

Todo su mundo se reducía a Kagome. Proteger a Kagome. Cargar a Kagome. Cuidar a Kagome. Ayudar a Kagome. Celar a Kagome. Criticar a Kagome. Recibir golpes y palizas con osuwaris por parte de Kagome. Ser ignorado por Kagome. Ser abrazado y abrazar a Kagome. Tomar de la mano a Kagome. Su universo era su amada Kagome.

Sabía que en ese mundo, nadie lo amaba. Y la época era poco favorable. Pero Kagome...ella...seguía con él. Y le sonreía. Y no le tenía miedo. Y eso...le ayudaba a superar su miedo. Por eso, siempre clamaba por ella. Gritaba. Susurraba. Llamaba. Siempre a Kagome. Porque la necesitaba con él. Sino, sentía que caía de nuevo en la soledad y el miedo.

Show me wath it's like To be the last one stading 

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you wath I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it for me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

Say it if it's worth saving me Hurry I'm fallin' 

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Amaba a Kagome. Estar con ella. Y tenía la certeza de que todo lo que la rodeaba era cierto y no como Kikyo. Ella decía verdades. Y nunca le pediría algo malo. Si ella decía que él tenía lindos ojos, entonces era cierto. Si ella le juraba que no tenía que tener miedo, le hacía caso. Si ella le decía "te quiero"...él sabía que hablaba en serio.

Por eso él siempre la necesitaba. Era quien lo mantenía unido a un mundo real. Uno con buenos sentimientos. Uno donde Naraku no gobernaría nunca. Y sabía que si caía...Kagome se encargaría de hacerlo subir otra vez.

Show me wath it's like To be the last one stading 

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you wath I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it for me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Inuyasha definitivamente había aprendido mucho con Kagome. Pero entre todo, se destacaban las dos más importantes: lo que era ser feliz y lo que era amar sinceramente. Porque eso era. Era feliz con ella. Y ella lo era con él. Respecto a lo otro, era cierto. La amaba sinceramente. No porque fuera el vivo retrato de Kikyo. Ni porque pudiese ver los fragmentos de la perla. No. La amaba por lo que era. La amaba por ser Kagome, simplemente. Pero por encima de todo, la amaba porque ella creía. Creía en él. Creía que él podía ser salvado. Y era cierto. Al estar con ella, Inuyasha, poco a poco, se iba salvando. Salvándose de la soledad y la oscuridad. Salvándose con amor.


End file.
